


Drabble: Time Travel Solves Nothing.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will never travel back into the past in order to prevent the current situation. It never works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Time Travel Solves Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://avanti-90.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**avanti_90**](http://avanti-90.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Aral, I will never travel back into the past in order to prevent the current situation. It never works._

The device is beeping. Aral thinks: _I wonder..._ A chance to change things. A chance to make a difference this time. He turns the switch and goes back to the beginning.

He stops Padma from breathing the Cetagandan poison, because Padma dies before he can see his son born.

He saves Vorhalas's youngest from going to the meeting that would bind him to Vordarian. Carl duels the following night and Aral executes him for it.

Again and again. It doesn't work. He stops one mistake only to make another. But-- his hand hesitates by the switch.

Maybe _one_ more time...


End file.
